


Corpse and and Sykkuno have a shit time

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cruelty, Diapers, Gay, Gay Sex, Harsh, M/M, Making Out, Poop as lube, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Tie Kink, Yaoi, cruel - Freeform, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Corpse took Sykkuno, and did shit to him.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: anonymous





	Corpse and and Sykkuno have a shit time

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STUFF!!!!!!!!!!

“Uuuuhhhh~” Sykkuno moaned, having enema shot up his ass. “Haha so cute, so desperate for me to stop,” Corpse said seductively, putting enema in Sykkuno’s pink butthole.

Corpse was now done, he got a diaper and grabbed Sykkuno and pushed him to the ground. “Fucking slut, you worthless little shit!!” “N-no stop please” Sykkuno cried in pain. 

Corpse didn't listen to him, he continued to put the diaper on him. “ Okay i’ll just tie you up now, and keep you there so shit yourself cunt.” He tied up his hands and feet, in a 

standing up position. “Goodbye slut~” Corpse said, going to do some preparations for his little toy he likes to tourture. 

“N-no c-come back please,” Sykkuno said, very tired and helpless. After some minutes passed, he started to feel a sharp pain in his abdomen. “Oh no, I need to take a poopy,” 

Sykkuno was scared now, he didn't want to poop himself. So he was squeezing his butt cheeks for dear life. “Ouch n-no let m-me go please,” Sykkuno begged and sobbing, but 

to no avail. He was hopeless, cold, and his stomach was hurting. “NO NO no!!” Sykkuno screamed, while pooping himself. “Eah!” He grunted pushing his mess out, now that he 

was done he started to cry very hard and loud. “Ohhh I think someone made a poo poo!” Corpse said, walking in and teasing Sykkuno as he was crying. “W-why are doing this? 

“All I ever did was be nice to you.” 

“It’s because You’re such a fucking tease to my dick, but now that your in my hands I can do whatever I want to you.” Sykkuno was still crying, because he felt nasty and gross. 

He just wanted to leave, and just go lay down in his nice soft bed. “Well let me take that diaper off then,” Corpse said untapping his diaper. Corpse placed the diaper on the 

floor, then he started to take his pants off. He began to squat down, pushing his shit out. He finished taking a shit in the diaper. He picked up the diaper, and tapped it back on 

Sykkuno. Corpse then started rubbing the shit, into Sykkuno’s butt cheeks. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!” Sykkuno screams petrified, that Corpse’s feces was squashed into his 

butt. “Awww you’re so helpless and cute like this~” “Y-You’re a jerk.” Corpse got very angry for what Sykkuno said, and punched him in the eye.

“DON’T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!!” Sykkuno now had a black eye, from Corpse’s punch. He just nodded his head, because he was terrified if he didn't 

obey him. “Good, now I’m going to untie you and put you on the bed.” Corpse did what he said, and now Sykkuno is on the bed, but of course had to tie him back up. “Now let's 

have some fun~” Corpse said with a freakishly smirk on his face. He was now untapping the diaper, then scooped some shit into his hands and put it on Sykkuno’s cock. 

Stroking it up and down making the boy moan. “Aghh-hh n-no s-s-stop ahhh~" “Awwww the innocent Sykkuno is so dirty, getting turned on by shit~” “This is going to make 

you sensitive, since you’re a virgin” Corpse said, sliding his asshole down on Sykkuno’s hard cock. “AHHhHHHH STop I don’t want THiS hughh~” Sykkuno begged for Corpse to 

stop. “Ahhhhhgg fuuuck~” Now they are both one, they both are lost in each other's pleasure. Corpse kept riding Sykkuno, and Sykkuno kept on moaning.

“D-daddy I t-think I’m going to C-c-cum~” “D-do it for me baby, cum I-in daddy’s asshole, I think I-I’m about to cum too.” They both reached their climax, Corpse lifted himself 

off of Sykkuno’s dick, and both of them were panting. Corpse then slid out the diaper, from Sykkuno’s ass and put the poop into his mouth. He started to make out with him, 

now they were eating each other's shit and making out. They had a good make out session, but things had to end, both had each other’s and their own feces in their stomachs. 

“Let’s take a shower now.” “I-I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :]


End file.
